


Content

by basaltgrrl



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-08
Updated: 2011-03-08
Packaged: 2017-10-18 21:44:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basaltgrrl/pseuds/basaltgrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the second of my "happy Sam" attempts.  Not going to post the first one!  There's something not quite right about this one, but it is OK?  Sam may be content, but I am not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Content

_**Fanart: "Content", basaltgrrl, Sam, white cortina**_  
Title: Content  
Author: basaltgrrl  
Rating: white cortina  
Summary: This is the second of my "happy Sam" attempts.  Not going to post the first one!  There's something not quite right about this one, but it is OK?  Sam may be content, but I am not.

  
  



End file.
